rapsberry monster
by lucy heartphilia
Summary: ella era una chica rubia que siempre estaba sola, pero un dia llega su salvador que le cambia su vida por completo


hola woola, como andan criaturitas del señooor aqui les traigo un NALU es la primera vez que escribo parejas normales SI NORMALES PORQUE YO ESCRIBO YAOI la idea se me vino por una cancion, al principio la queria hacer yaoi pero vi que no pegaba ni con lenteja haci que decidi ponerla con heterosexual y con personajes de fairy tail ya que es el unico anime que me gusta sin imaginarme yaoi y sin mas que decir aqui esta

Me levante tarde como siempre , me desperecé , puse mi música favorita a todo volumen, me comencé a vestir , ya lista agarre mi iPhone y me metí a la boca un pedazo de mi chicle favorito , en el camino al instituto me la pase jugando ese videojuego de luchas que es online, mi personaje es el más fuerte se llama rapsberry monster , una chica de pelo rojo recogido en dos coletas , con unos ojos de una mezcla de rojo y verde, tenía un carácter alegre, fuerte, todo lo que yo deseaba tener , yo era una chica de pelo rubio, una piel blanca y ojos chocolate, era retraída y no me gustaba socializar con los demás, mi nombre es lucy hearthfilia ,llegue al instituto y las clases se hicieron paso, yo aún seguía en mi juego hasta que salió la pantalla de "you're winner" cuando lo deje de lado me entro un repentino mareo, nunca me di cuenta que el chico pelirosa de al lado me miraba, la verdad ni me interesaba solamente quería seguir en mi juego , sonó el timbre del descanso , iba a jugar de nuevo pero no había señal y para más mala suerte mi chicle se terminó ahora sí que mi día estaba fatal, sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro me voltee y vi que era el chico pelirosa me fije más en él y vi que tenía unos ojos color esmeralda era el famosísimo natsu dragneel, en su mano había un montón de mi goma de mascar favorita , no sé porque me enfurecí y le di un manotazo brusco no quería caridad y que alguien te regalara algo de buenas a primeras tenía que tener una doble intensión , me dirigí al baño para ver si conseguía mejor señal y para mi suerte la conseguí , comencé a jugar de nuevo , perdida en ese mundo, por milagro logre captar el ruido de la campana , cuando me dirigía al salón un grupo de niñas paso entre mí y por un momento me imagine que eran mis amigas y que hablábamos sobre chicos y otras trivialidades pero como si fuera un fantasma , te vi, ahí parada con los ojos cerrados, mi querida rapsberry , me hiciste caer de golpe a la realidad yo nunca saldría de ese mundo tan frio y solo en el que estaba y que nunca podría salir

_lucy: quien podrá salvarme?

Una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, por un momento pensé que había alguien detrás de mí, pero al voltearme solamente estaba la soledad, seguí caminando entre al salón y prendí mi celular , ya había señal así que me coloque a jugar de nuevo el tiempo comenzó a pasar hasta que llego el segundo descanso, salí del aula con la vista en el juego , llegue hasta los jardines del instituto y sentí un golpe en mi frente, al parecer me había chocado con alguien cuando alce la vista me encontré con uno de los peores del colegio , era gajeel un muchacho de pelo negro puntiagudo largo, con un montón de pircing , y unos ojos rojos afilados que te hacia morir del susto, me miro con una cara tan atroz que hasta el mismo diablo se hubiera asustado

_lucy: p-perdon

_gajeel: me importa un carajo rubia ahora tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste

El pelinegro me golpeo contra la pared, estaba a punto de matarme a golpes, por un momento desee que alguien me salvara pero sabía que eso nunca pasaría ,estaba sola nadie me sacaría de este problema, cerré los ojos tratando de no ver lo que me venía encima, sentí un viento fuerte mi curiosidad hizo que abriera los ojos y ahí lo vi ese cabello rosa, esos ojos verdes, era natsu, había golpeado a gajeel , el pelirosa me dedico una sonrisa igual a la de mi amiga virtual, desde ese momento supe que yo estaría a su lado más que una amiga, más que una hermana, sería algo más fuerte y más profundo, el me brindaría amor y yo lo recibiría con gusto porque más que mi salvador se convirtió en mi felicidad.

espero les haya gustado y si quieren me dejan algun comentario :)


End file.
